


Little Crimson Queen

by queenwcrown



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi doesn't like it, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Crossdressing, Feminization, Furihata has a dog, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenwcrown/pseuds/queenwcrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi never wanted a Queen, but his father sets up an arranged marriage without him knowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Crimson Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Posted at 2:12  
> Title: Little Crimson Queen  
> Fandom: Kuroko no Basket; Alpha/Beta/Omega Au  
> Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
> Warnings: Mpreg, crossdressing, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics  
> Pairings: AkaFuri  
> Summary: Akashi never wanted a Queen, but his father sets up an arranged marriage without him knowing.  
> Word Count: 9541 (Doesn't include the extra at beginning)

**Alphas:**

**Pronouns: Male –** he, him, male, man, boy, brother **; Female –** she, her, female, woman, girl, sister

 **Titles: Male & Female – **god, king, husband, father, etc

**Betas:**

**Pronouns: Male –** he, him, male, man, boy, brother **; Female –** she, her, female, woman, girl, sister

 **Titles: Male –** god, king, husband, father, etc **; Female –** goddess, queen, wife, mother, etc

**Omegas:**

**Pronouns: Male –** he, him, male, man, boy, brother **; Female –** she, her, female, woman, girl, sister

 **Title: Male & Female – **goddess, queen, wife, mother, etc

 

**Babies are sometimes referred to as pups**

**The names of the schools are kingdoms (Rakuzan, Teiko, Seirin, etc) while last names are families within the kingdoms (Kuroko, Furihata, Midorima, etc).**

 

**This is unedited, so if there is a weird sentence of something, please tell me!**

 

**Little Crimson Queen**

 

Akashi Seijurou marched down the hall with the intention to go to his father and tell him to call off the marriage. Angry was an understatement, he was livid! He didn't want a Queen, not yet at least. He was only 21 and was crowned King a year prior. Sure, his father and mother – how he misses her so – were married the night of his father's coronation, but that didn't mean that he wanted to be married so soon too! Being married also meant that he would be expected to have... _children_. He didn't even like children!

The red haired Alpha, lost in his thoughts, bumped into another person. He stopped for a moment and stared at the most plain looking male Omega he had ever seen. The Omega had a plain looking hair, plain looking eyes and wasn't the prettiest or handsomest Omega he had ever seen. He was just...ordinary.

The Omega froze and stared at the King with terrified awe. “S-s-sorry!” He yelled and bowed almost perfectly. The Alpha stared at the Omega for a little longer, taking in the red and white frilly dress he was wearing and very delicate gold chain bracelet around his wrist.

“Plain,” Akashi grumbled before he continued on his way, not looking back once or acknowledging the apology. Soon he could see the door he was looking for and he entered without knocking. “Father!” He barked.

Said person looking up and sighed, laying down the papers and his glasses. “Seijurou, what have a told you about knocking.”

“Your not the King anymore, you don't have any rule over me,” Akashi said coldly before he came to stand in front of the desk. “I demand that you cancel the marriage, I do not want a wife!”

“Seijurou,” Akashi-san sighed and ran a hand through his graying hair. “You know that you have to marry at one point, and I know that you won't pick your own wife. The person I have chosen is perfect for you and for the kingdom. He is also the cousin of Seirin's Prince Kagami Taiga, royalty! He is also such a kind young man, you will like him, though he is a little plain.”

Akashi slammed his hand onto the desk. “I don't care if he is royalty or a farmer's son! I refuse to be married!”

“That's enough!” His father boomed. “You will marry the Omega and you will bear children until you get a son, then you can do whatever you want. However, if I hear that the boy is sent home before an heir is born then I will personally see to it that another wife will be prepared until one is born! Do I make myself clear?”

Akashi scowled. “Whatever pleases you, _Father_.”

“Good. You will be meeting the Omega at dinner. Be sure that you are dressed appropriately.”

**~♔~**

“Kou-chan, do you think you will be okay?” Takao Kazunari, an Omega and Furihata's best friend, asked. Furihata paused for a moment as he stared down blankly at the flower crown he was making.

“I don't know,” he answered honestly. “I've never been this far from home, and when I used to go to the city, Nii-chan always went with me. I remember once when I was little, I used to wander into the forest with Kagami, but that stopped when Father said he saw a bear. I really...I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Kazu-chan, I wasn't raised to be a Queen, I wasn't expecting to be picked to be one either. I'm plain and boring, not beautiful and lively like a proper Queen should be.”

Takao pushed Furihata's shoulder. “Don't say that! Your the most lively person I know, well except for myself!” Furihata giggled slightly, but still looked uncertain. “Kou-chan, you were always so kind to everyone, also polite and friendly. Your smile and laugh made other people's worries go away, I could almost see their stress go away when you talked to them. I still remember you giving that roll of bread to a man even though you were hungry yourself. Do you remember what you said?” Furihata shook his head. “You said, “Knowing that he will be eating today makes me feel like I've eaten a whole feast”. You are may also not look it, but you are the most beautiful person that will ever walk this Earth.”

Furihata blushed, and not knowing how to respond, he continued to create his crown of flowers. Takao laughed slightly and when the crown was done, his friend put it on his head. “Make sure to write us often. I have to apologize for not going with you to the castle, but rest assured, I'll be there for the wedding.”

Later that day, Furihata was ushered into an awaiting carriage and taken to the capitol where his future husband was. He watched the scenery go by and looked down at the little bracelet on his wrist, a sign that marked him as the future bride of the King. Akashi-san had given it to him when he had visited the Furihata family. He was the only royal Omega that was not wed or engaged to someone, and it was now his duty to bring an heir into the world.

Furihata lay a hand on his stomach. He couldn't believe that soon there would be a little life in there, waiting to be born and raised. He almost pitied his future children, for they would bear the weight of not being the heir or being the heir. He hoped that Akashi was a kind man, otherwise he would surely die from anxiety.

The ride was quicker than he had wanted and upon his arrival, he was brought to a room where his dress was changed to a white and red one. It was beautiful and not something he usually wore. He felt foreign in his new home and he wished to be back home. If his new husband didn't kill him first, then he was sure that his loneliness would.

After half an hour, he got bored and restless, so against Akashi-san's wishes, he left his room to go and explore. He looked around the corners and out the windows, he even inspected the pictures and vases. While he was distracted by the nicely sculpted, he ran into someone. That someone had bright red hair, very sharp looking eyes and a glare that would freeze the whole world.

There were only three people Furihata knew about that had red hair: Kagami, Akashi-san and...Akashi...

Furihata was terrified.

**~♔~**

Akashi smoothed down his shirt and sighed, his eyes shifting to the left a little bit and narrowing in on the necklace that was created for his future wife. The chain was made from gold and there were three small, oval shaped, red jewels that hung down from it. His hand stretched out to touch it, but he pulled back as the door to his room opening.

“Sei-chan, are you ready to meet your future wife?” Mibuchi Reo, Akashi's personal attendant and a Beta, asked. Behind him was an Alpha, Akashi's personal guard, Eikichi Nebuya.

“I'll never be ready, but if I don't go, my father will force me to. He still treats me like I'm only a prince. That's one of the things I hate about him.”

Eikichi looked confused. “But your the King, can't you just tell him “no”?”

Akashi turned and stared at his guard for a minute. “He's my father, and he's also on the council. If he has chosen my wife for me, then that means that they are all behind him. I'm one man, there are at least 12 of them.” Eikichi shrugged. “Let us go before my father sends another person to hound me.”

Reo nodded and they exited to head to the dinning hall. Along the way, they ran into two more of Akashi's personal guards: Mayuzumi Chihiro and Hayama Kotarou.

Hayama was the first to see them and started to run towards them. “Akashi! Are you going to meet your wife!?” He stopped right in front of them, wide excited eyes and the biggest grin that Akashi had ever seen.

“Yes, now would you please leave. I don't want you there or Father might have a fit,” the red head crossed his arms and Hayama pouted.

“Aw, I wanted to see him again! He's really small and really kind! He's so plain looking though, but I think that he'll make a good Queen! I can't wait to see your pups~! I wonder what they will look like...” the blonde male trailed off. “Reo-nee! What do you think they will look like. Maybe red hair and brown eyes, or maybe brown hair and red eyes...either way, I think they will look adorable!”

“Yes, that's nice dear, but we must be going,” Reo said. The tall Beta quickly pushed Akashi towards the dinning hall and blew a kiss to Mayuzumi. “I'll see you later, dear.” The Alpha deadpanned as Hayama cried out “Reo-neeeeee!”.

Akashi stood outside the doors for a minute before pushing them open. He glared slightly when he noticed that only his father was sitting at the table and that they food wasn't even being prepared to be served. “Father, what is the meaning of this? Why isn't dinner ready?”

His father gave him an amused look. “We're waiting for your wife.”

“He's not my wife yet. The wedding isn't until next week. What is he even doing that is taking so long?” Akashi sat down across from his father at the head of the table.

“Changing.”

Akashi leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. He refrained from talking anymore to his father since he knew that he would get no where. A couple of minutes passed and as soon as the food was ready, the doors opened and there stood the most plain person Akashi has ever seen. It was the same plain person from the halls only a couple of hours before, wearing the _same_ outfit as before too.

Akashi wasn't amused.

**~♔~**

“S-s-sorry I'm late! I g-got distracted by the h-hedges...” Furihata stuttered as he speed walked into the dinning hall. He kept his head down as his seat was pulled out and pushed in once he was sitting. After their food was served, Furihata raised his head and looked at the other two people in the corners of his eyes.

Akashi-san smiled kindly. “It's good that you like the garden. It is my favourite place too, so I make sure that the hedges are nicely trimmed.” The father looked at his son, who refused to acknowledge them. “How was your journey?”

Furihata nerviously ate small bites of his meal. “It-it was fine.”

“That's good. If there is anything else that you need, don't hesitate to tell one of the maids. Also, tomorrow will be your wedding dress fitting, but we will discuss this more when my son isn't in the room.”

“Y-yes, Sir.”

Akashi-san laughed. “So formal. Call me “Father”, after all you will be part of the Akashi family soon.” Furihata nodded silently. _How am I supposed to respond?_

“Father,” Akashi asked and Furihata froze.

His ears tuned out what the red head was actually saying, and only listened to the tone and richness of it. His words were formed with such grace and formality, his tone was sharp and authoritative, and his voice was a richness that Furihata could listen to for hours. It was something Furihata would never be able to accomplish. Now he was starting to doubt himself again. What if he wasn't good enough? Would he ever be able to talk like Akashi? Did he need to study more?

“Kouki, are you not feeling well? Was the food not to your taste?” Akashi-san asked worriedly.

Furihata immediately stood up, then blushed a bright red when he noticed that everyone in the room was looking at him with an odd expression. In his moment of panic, he squeaked out loudly and practically yelled: “Excuse me! I need to go study!” And then he was gone.

**~♔~**

Akashi glared at his father. “That is the person that is supposed to be my Queen? He's spineless and hopeless!”

His father gave him a hard look. “You will not speak of your future wife in that manner! You have not seen his true potential because you are blinded for your need of perfection! This boy is the only one who can stand at your side as an equal. He is the strongest Omega I've ever seen. You may not see it yet, but you will once you speak to him.  I'm sure that you will see him more fit in time. He's a truly fascinating character.”

Akashi closed his eyes and then stood up. In a cold voice he said: “If you will excuse me for the night.” He then left before letting Akashi-san answer.

He glared at the ground as his mind continued running. His personal attendant and guards were wise enough to not follow him as he stalked outside and into the garden. Akashi did not want any company. He was so fed up with his father trying to convince him that marrying was a good thing! If he were to marry someone, then he would have to make sure that no one from different kingdoms tried to get at them. He also didn't have enough time to take care of a person as well as a kingdom. A Queen would only drag down what he had built up.

As Akashi seethed, he continued to make his way through the garden. He stopped though when he heard someone talking.

“Well aren't you a cutie!” The soft voice cooed. A very familiar voice. Akashi crept closer to investigate. When he looked over the hedge, he saw what he wasn't expecting: his future Queen crouched down while holding a small dog. “Aw, you remind me of my cousins dog. His name is Nigou because he looks like Tetsu-chan~! Hmmm, I wonder if you have a name. You look like a stray though. I wonder if I'm allowed to have a pet...” A plain brunette stared sadly at the little being.

The dog, not understanding a word Furihata was saying, just wagged his tail and panted. “Aw~! I want to keep you!” The future Queen stood up with the puppy in his arms and headed back to the castle. “Let's wash you and then find some food. I wonder what I'm supposed to feed a dog...”

Akashi watched the brunette walk away with a little devil incarnation in his arms. Akashi loathed dogs, especially disobedient ones, those were the worst. His hands clenched and his teeth ground together. No only was his future Queen spineless, he was also a dog lover.

**~♔~**

Furihata stood at the side of his bed and freshly dressed in a floor length, cream colored nightgown. He scratched the back of his head and stared down at the little creature that was staring back at him with the same gaze as his.

“Now...what am I supposed to do?” The brunette tilted his head and the puppy mimicked it. “Maybe I should name you...but what if I can't keep you! I'll be heartbroken!” Furihata's eyes started to water. “You know, puppy, your my first friend here because I'm pretty sure that Akashi-sa...Father? Doesn't count. Though you're a dog, you might not count either.”

Furihata sighed and slipped into bed before he snuffed out his lamp. The puppy whimpered and cuddled up to him. “This is my first night here. I won't have Mamma barging in my room in the morning, or Father to laugh at me when I fail at something that is simple for an Omega my age. Do you...do you think that my future husband hates me. He ignored me during dinner and he doesn't seem too pleased with having me as his future wife. I hope he doesn't kill me! I want to see my family again!” Soon the small Omega talked the puppy and himself to sleep.

The next few days were stressful. In between trying (being forced to eat) new dishes for the wedding, going to fittings, and looking at flower arrangements nonstop, he had to find food for the dog, walk the dog and take it outside as well as feed himself and bathe (both him and the little creature).

In a flash, three days went by and on his fourth day of being the castle, he was woken up by the door slamming open. He woke with a start, yelped and sat up all too quickly, causing himself a little dizzy spell.

“Oh, you were still asleep...” the tall Beta sighed and closed the door behind him. In his arms was a simple dress and satin ribbon. “You'll be having a date with your future husband today, so rise and shine~! You need to bath and get dressed before lunch. By the way, I'm Mibuchi Reo, Akashi Seijurou's personal attendant. He sent me to assist you!”

Furihata could only stare at the tall figure of the Beta with slight fear and awe. This trance was broken however when the puppy let out a small little bark.

“Oh my dear! It's so adorable~!” Reo squealed and set the dress down carefully onto the chair before picking up the little dog. “I'll call a maid to take him outside and feed him, if that is alright with you. Would you also like him walked?”

“A-ah, yes please, if it isn't t-too much t-trouble,” the Omega stuttered and then blushed, turning his head to look at his hands that were fiddling with the soft blankets.

“Aw, you so cute too! You two are just so adorable,” Reo cooed and then called for a maid to take the dog. When the little creature was gone, the Beta turned back to Furihata and smiled. “Now let's get you ready. You have a long day ahead of you.”

~♔~

Akashi grumbled. His father had told him that his future wife and him were to go out for a date today. He was supposed to take the Omega to the pond and have lunch, then they were supposed to go to town, and he was instructed to show him around but not leave him. After that they were to go to the gardens with the little demon that everyone knew Furihata had picked up a few days ago.

Now he was standing beside the pond waiting for his future wife as the servants set up the picnic. Soon enough, two figures came running towards them.

“S-sorry!” Furihata bowed and apologized. “I didn't know that we were meeting today.” Akashi frowned. “It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Furihata Kouki, youngest son of the Furihata household, cousin of Seiren's Prince, Kagami Taiga.”

“King Akashi Seijurou, only son of the Akashi household,” the red head replied coldly, making the brunette flinch slightly. Reo gave him a mother-like glare.

“Would you like to eat now, Furihata-sama,” Reo asked in a kind voice. “You didn't have any breakfast. You must be hungry.” Furihata could only nod and the to be couple were ushered to sit down. As they ate, an awkward atmosphere surrounded them and the people around them, making some of the maids fidget and even some of the guards look uncomfortable.

Akashi paid no mind to the Omega as he ate and was instead going through his head of what he needed to get done before the wedding. He still needed his outfit to be fitted and he also had to check if all of the invitations had been sent out.

“Um, Akashi-sama...what are we doing next?” Akashi turned his gaze to the shaking Omega and sighed.

He stood up and let Reo help Furihata up. “We're scheduled to go to town. You may buy whatever you want, however if you are lost then it is responsibility to find your way back.” Reo deadpanned before smiling kindly at the future Queen.

“Don't worry, dear, I'll be with you the whole time,” the Beta was able to calm down some of the shaking, but it still looked like the brunette had just come out of a hot bath and into a frigid room. Though considering Akashi's eyes had a freezing effect, it wasn't that off.

Akashi just wanted this to be over.

~♔~

When Reo said he was going to have a long day, Furihata thought that he was saying it as a figure of speech, however, he soon realized that that wasn't the case.

Their picnic lunch was only filled with awkwardness and no talking. When they had left, Reo had to be the one to break it because neither of them would have. When they had gotten to the city, many of the town's people were too scared to talk to them, so when Furihata had gotten lost without Reo, none of them would tell him where he was. Eventually, one of the guards spotted him and brought him back to Akashi, and Reo also made him link arms with him so he wouldn't get lost anymore.

Furihata was able to buy a collar and tag for his puppy that he decided to name: Hikaru. He also bought a small trinket for Takao that was a hawk with a green jewel clutched in one of its talons. He smiled slightly at the little things he bought as they headed to the gardens. Waiting for them there was the maid with the puppy and Furihata let go of Reo to go to them.

“Here you go, Hikaru. Isn't it nice?” the Omega asked as he put the collar on the puppy. The creature barked and wagged his tail, eyes sparkling. Furihata giggled and took Hikaru from the maid before putting him down.

Hikaru plopped down onto his backside and barked again. Furihata started to walk towards the fountain that was surrounded by flowers and a wall of hedges. The others followed behind him slowly as did the puppy. The future Queen sat down on the fountain's edge and watched his new pet romp around, sniff at the flowers, chase creatures small than him and also dig up some of the dirt, which made Akashi a little irritated.

Reo stood up suddenly. “Ah, I forgot but I have to check on something with Akashi-san. I'll leave Furihata-sama in your care, Akashi-sama.” The Beta glared at the Alpha for a second before turning and leaving. The others were left in silence, only the sound of the puppy playing filled it.

“Um, m-may I ask you s-something, Akashi-sama?” Furihata asked quietly. Akashi only answered with a piercing stare. “I-I don't really know w-what I'm s-supposed to do as-as the future Queen...”

Akashi humphed. “All you have to do is bring the next heir into the world, then I will send you back home.”

Furihata wilted slightly at that. “B-but, aren't I supposed to s-stay by your side and h-help run the country?”

The thing that Akashi said in response was like a stab in the heart with a blunt blade. “I have no need for a weak Omega like you.”

Furihata wanted to cry.

 

 

The next four days passed very slowly and Furihata hadn't seen Akashi since their “date”. Reo had been worried about him since Furihata had cried when he had gotten back to his room that day. Nothing the Beta did and said helped the Omega, so in the end all he could do was continue on with planning the wedding. Furihata also heard from the guards that Akashi seemed to have disappeared, so there was no way the brunette could apologize. He didn't know if he needed to apologize since he didn't see anything wrong with what he asked, but he still felt like he needed to.

It was now the day before the wedding and Furihata was not ready. He had been holed up in his room the whole day, getting last minute adjustments and also the new accessories were being tested to make sure they looked okay. He didn't know why they were doing it so late, but knowing that these people made the wedding dress in such a short time, he felt like he didn't need to worry.

That day also, the Seirin party and the Kuroko family were arriving. They were the last parties to arrive. The first had been the Kaijo party with their prince, Kise Ryouta, as well as the Too party and their prince, Aomine Daiki, the two princes were married. Then it had been the Yosen party with their prince, Murasakibara Atsushi and his Beta husband, Himuro Tatsuya. Midorima Shintarou was one of the royal archers of the King's army, so he had already been in the capitol. Also, the King of Teiko, a kingdom quite far away, Nijimura Shuzo, was coming for the wedding and was staying for a couple of days.

Furihata was happy that his friend Takao was coming as well as his cousin, Kagami, but he was also so nervous because there were other families and representatives for other kingdoms there.

He took a deep breath and stared at his reflection. He noticed his odd eyes, plain hair and smooth skin. His shoulders were slender, but also slightly broad too, like a male Omega should be like. His figure was also a little curvier than a Beta male's. The wedding dress that he was currently wearing, hung off of him in curtains of silk and lace. He looked...odd.

“Wow, Kou-chan, you look amazing!” Takao's voice yelled from the doorway. Furihata turned to the his best friend and Kuroko standing in the door, and blushed.

“You really thing so?”

They walked in and Kuroko nodded. “Indeed, Furihata-kun.” He smiled at them gratefully before the maids came in to help him take off the dress. Once he was dressed in a normal dress, he went to go sit with the other two.

“Can you believe it? I'm getting married tomorrow,” the brunette stared at the little gold chain as his thumb ran over the small plate that had the Akashi insignia on it. “It's odd to think that only a month ago I was a normal Omega still living with his parents, now I'm about to become the Queen of Rakuzan.”

Takao smiled widely and leaned back a little. “Well I know for sure that there is no other person better to become the Queen than you.”

“Takao-kun is right, Furihata-kun,” Kuroko ran a hand down the skirt of his dress.

Furihata laughed. “You're agreeing with Kazu-chan a lot. Did you plan this or something?” Kuroko shrugged. “Anyway, do you want me to show you the gardens? They are absolutely beautiful, oh, I also got a new pet! Come on, I'll show you them!”

The brunette quickly stood up and raced out of the room, the other two behind him. Furihata was able to quickly find the maid with Hikaru and then they went to the garden. The Omega put down the puppy and turned to the others.

“So, what do you think?” He asked.

Takao smiled. “It's very beautiful, and the puppy is so cute~! What's his name?”

“Hikaru,” Furihata answered. They laughed and ran around the garden together, pushing away any thoughts about the wedding that would happen tomorrow.

For now, Furihata was happy.

~♔~

“Sir,” a butler called, “the wedding is ready to start.” Akashi nodded and waved his hand to dismiss the man. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He needed to have it cut. The red head shook his head and looked at himself in the mirror while remembering what he saw yesterday.

He was having a very stressful day the day before since the wedding would be happening on the current day. When he couldn't do anymore work, Akashi decided to take a walk through the castle and out one window he could see his future wife running around the garden, a giant smile on his face. The brunette was accompanied by a black haired male and a blue haired male, both Omegas. Akashi could also see the little devil running around on his four paws too.

The red head didn't know what to think when he had seen Furihata laugh and smile, and he wondered if he would ever do that with him, but immediately afterwards he dismissed the thought. He didn't need the brunette for anything but to birth an heir, then he would send him home.

Akashi smoothed down his sleeve and then left the room to head to the wedding hall. The grand doors opened and he walked to his spot as all the people stood. They continued to stand when he got to the front and then the music started. Two guards walked down the aisle first and then behind them was the person who would be the future Queen.

The brunette was dressed in a white silk, satin and lace dress. The train of the dress was large and dragged behind him as he walked. There was a necklace around the Omega's neck, a gold bracelet was on his wrist, and around both of Furihata's biceps were silver armlets that had intricate designs carved into them. Finally, some his hair was pulled away from his face with gold and white hair clips to show his small and plain looking eyes.

The Omega came to stand in front of Akashi and they stood there looking at each other awkwardly. The ceremony ended quicker than Akashi had expected and soon they were standing in the ballroom with glasses of wine and platters of food going around. Many people from different countries came up to them and congratulated them. The red head politely thanked them and Furihata stuttered his replies. On the brunette's head now was a small and delicate looking tiara and on his wrist along with the gold bracelet was a silver one that had the insignia of a Queen.

“Kou-chan!” A voice yelled, startling many of the other guests. “I can't believe that your finally the Queen!”

Furihata smiled slightly. “You saw me yesterday,” he replied.

Akashi observed his new wife's best friend, an Omega named Takao Kazunari if he remembered. This person possessed eyes that could see things from different angles, if Takao decided to join his army, he would be a great asset. The red head hoped that it would be happened soon too because the raven haired Omega kept looking at his childhood friend, Midorima Shintarou, with a certain gaze.

“Akashi-sama,” a bluenette greeted. “I am Kuroko Tetsuya, youngest son of the Kuroko family and future wife of Prince Kagami Taiga of Seirin. It is a pleasure to meet you. I hope that you treat my cousin appropriately otherwise I will make sure that a war will happen.” Akashi narrowed his eyes and then Kuroko was gone in a flash. The red head sighed and looked at Furihata, who seemed to have not heard what Kuroko had said.

Akashi shook his head and continued to converse with other guests. At the end of the night, the new couple retired to Akashi's room. There, a servant was waiting with a cup that held a heat-inducing drink. The servant bowed and handed the cup to Furihata who blushed but accepted it before gulping it down. The brunette handed back the cup and then other maids came in to help him out of his dress while others came to help Akashi with his outfit. Reo then guided Furihata to the bathroom to bathe thoroughly and then came back into the bedroom.

“I'll be leaving you two for the night. I expect Furihata to be out of heat and completely tired. Am I clear? Because if I'm not and I find out that your new wife spent the whole night withering in pain, I will personally send you to prison,” the raven haired Beta gave Akashi a sharp glare. Said person nodded.

“Of course,” the King replied. Reo left after that and the door to the bathroom opened. The scent of an Omega in heat filled the room and Akashi's head snapped towards the person who was letting out those pheromones.

The night had been slow and sensual. They had been joined so intimately for hours and had even kissed in the later rounds. Akashi watched as the Omega cried out in pleasure many times. He watched as the little brunette slowly fell asleep after a whole night of activity. As the sun was rising, the red head decided to clean up.

Akashi started thinking.

~♔~

A few hours later, the door to the room opened slowly and a trolley of food was wheeled in. Akashi was already sitting on the bed while only wearing a pair of clean pants. Behind him lay a sleeping Omega who no longer let out the scent of a heat. Reo smiled slightly.

“Morning, Sei-chan,” he giggled. “I guess he's now part of the family. What should I call him, Furi-chan? Kou-chan? Hmm...”

Akashi glared at the Beta. “Until he says that it is okay, then you can call him a nickname, but remember that he is still your Queen.” The Alpha stood up and took a bread roll from the basket. “What's on my agenda for today?”

Reo sighed, but started to recite Akashi's agenda for that day. “Also, this evening you will be having dinner with the Princes and Kings that have stayed. Their significant others are attending so it is expected that yours will as well.”

The red head, now dressed, scowled but nodded. “Very well. I must be going now. Make sure to attend to my wife and anything he needs will be brought to him.” Just when he was about to leave, he looked behind him. “Also, make sure that the little devil is also attended to.”

Reo nodded. The Beta stretched and then started to clean the room. About an hour later, the sounds of the Omega waking up filled the room and Reo turned to look at the sleepy looking brunette. “Good morning,” the raven haired male chirped. Furihata opening his mouth to respond, but ended up yawning. Reo laughed. “You must be tired.”

Furihata blushed. “Morning,” he murmured instead.

Reo brought over a plate of food. “Here, you must be hungry.” On the plate there was a large steak, a bread roll and some other things that made the Omega's mouth water. Immediately he dug in and soon the plate was clean.

“Thank you, that was delicious,” Furihata complimented. Reo smiled and handed him a simple dress.

“What would you like to do today?”

Furihata thought for a moment while he finished with putting on his dress. “Maybe a walk in the garden would be nice.”

Reo hummed. “Yes, there is a nice breeze today and not a lot of sun. If you like, I could take you to the big willow tree that is on the hill over there. Akashi's mother used to go there a lot.” Furihata didn't know how to reply to that. He knew about Akashi's mother being dead and also that it was a subject that a lot of people didn't even dare think about. However, if Akashi's mother's favorite place was the willow tree, then he will go there and ask for a smooth marriage.

“Yes,” Furihata said softly, “that would be nice.” Reo quickly got the engagement and marriage bracelets and then they left the room. As they passed through the garden, Hikaru noticed his foster mother and ran up to him, barking with happiness and delight. Furihata laughed and picked up the slightly dirty puppy before continuing on his way.

Reo knew that Akashi would not like his new wife holding a muddy puppy, but the look on the brunette's face made him think twice about taking the animal away from him.

The Beta guided the Omega to the giant willow that was on the hill. It's branches glided through the wind making it look like a beautiful waterfall. The trunk was large and sturdy. Reo remembered when he was little, the Queen used to sit with him under the tree while Akashi was studying. She used to say that a willow tree was a like a mother. The trunk was firm and sturdy, but the leaves were delicate and beautiful, and she used to talk about how even though a willow looks weak and unsteady at times, it was strong and protected you, just like a mother did. Looking down at the new Queen, Reo couldn't help but see the similarities between the two. Maybe that is why Furihata was picked, not because of his status, but because of his personality.

“I can see why the late Queen loved this place,” Furihata said as he looked over the gardens from a higher view. “It's like a mother looking down and watching all of their children, making sure that there is nothing happening to them.” Reo nodded and was in awe on how much the two Queen were a like. The Beta hoped that it would be enough for Akashi to fall in love.

~♔~

A month passed like a day and Furihata couldn't believe that he had been living at the castle for so long without really being bored. He had new duties, but they weren't as bad as he thought. He still got time to play with his puppy and walk around the gardens. At times, he would go to the willow tree and pray to Akashi's mother. All in all he was doing quite fine.

He had also gotten to know Reo, Hayama and Eikichi as well as the maid who always took care of Hikaru for him. He had gotten so close to the raven haired Beta

Unfortunately, he had not been able to see his cousin or Takao for about a month because they were planning their own lives. Furihata knew that both of them were busy with planning their own weddings and spending time with their future husbands. He couldn't help but be jealous that they got to know their future husbands before they started to really plan while he was told a month before he was being married that he was engaged to the King of Rakuzan.

Speaking of the King. They were still sleeping in the same room and same bed, but on different sides of the bed and they didn't really talk to each other when they got ready. They still had their own personal bedrooms just in case they wanted some time alone, but they never went there because even though they were in the same room, it felt like there wasn't anyone else there.

In the mornings, Furihata would always wake up alone and then Reo would come in with his meal. Then their day would start and the brunette would only see his husband at night when they were going to bed. Sometimes they were forced to go on walks together or got to the town just for the kingdom's sake of seeing their King and Queen together.

Furihata sighed and yawned. Lately, he had been getting more and more tired and he couldn't figure out why. Reo was worried that he was stressed and he wasn't sleeping that well, but to be honest, he was sleeping better than he did when he was at home. That was strange since at home, Furihata hadn't even been able to ever sleep nine hours straight, let alone ten.

“Ma'am, do you wish to go inside and sleep?” Hikaru's caretaker asked.

Furihata waved her off. “No, it's fine. Maybe one of my dreams didn't let me sleep properly. I assure you, it's nothing.”

“If you say so, Ma'am,” the maid then went to go chase down the growing puppy before he could dig up another rose bush. Furihata knew that even though he assured her that it was nothing, she was still going to go to Reo and tell him about the brunette being tired, after all, it was her job to take care of the Queen, and Hikaru.

The little Omega was able to sit still for another five minutes before he started to become hungry. “Um, Miss.” the maid came immediately back with a squirming dog in her arms. “I'm actually feeling a little hungry.”

She nodded. “Do you want me to bring you something or do you want to go to the kitchen?”

Furihata stood up. “I kind of feel like going to the kitchen.”

“Very well, Ma'am.”

They went to the kitchen, Hikaru on their heels. When they got there, the little puppy was wagging his tail and looking at the counters of food. Furihata sniffed the air and scrunched his nose up when he smelt something gross. He shook it off and just thought it was something that burned or a was a failed recipe. The maid listed off some of the things that he liked and he decided to just have a nice bowl of rice pudding. The pudding was prepared and he ate it up quickly which got him amused expressions.

There was another thing that maid him not as homesick as he thought he was going to be. The servants were so nice to him even though they didn't have to be. He had asked Reo about it once and the Beta told him that it was because of his kind words, friendly personality and overall person that attracted people to him. However, the raven also said that it was this that also made some of the kingdom mad because they didn't think that Furihata was worthy of being the Queen. Reo added that some people might even want to hurt the brunette because of his status.

Furihata didn't like the thought of that, so he pushed it aside and instead only focused on what was happening now. He had his duties, his dog and himself to look after, there was no time to think about the “what if's”.

Right now, Furihata was content.

~♔~

“Report,” Akashi ordered and the messenger started to relay the message.

“Members of the Hanamiya Family have been seen around town more often, including the head of the family, Makoto Hanamiya. It is still unknown what they are doing or if they are planning anything at all. Also, Reo has brought up that it is possible that your wife is pregnant,” the servant read with a professional face.

Akashi nodded. “I suspected as much. It has been two months since the wedding after all.” The red head dropped some files onto his desk and sighed. “I'm going for a walk, please tell Reo.” He stood up and headed to the garden. Akashi stopped at the opening of the hedges and saw Furihata playing with the growing dog. Behind him was the maid that always accompanied him and also a guard.

“Akashi-sama!” Furihata waved and stood up to go and met his husband. “Are you doing well? Will you be at dinner tonight?”

The King raised an eyebrow at how chipper the brunette was. “Yes, I'm doing well and I will be at dinner tonight.”

Furihata smiled brighter and then grabbed Akashi's hand. “I want to show you something!” The red head also noticed that the brunette had stopped stuttering near him. “There are these really big flat rocks near the river over there. It's the perfect place for a picnic! Oh, and the scenery is so beautiful. It's not in the forest, so there aren't too many bugs and the water glitters in the sun!”

Akashi could only smile with a confused and amused look on his face. “Please do be careful.” Furihata nodded vigorously.

“Of course! Afterall, I am carrying a pup!” The brunette smiled and the King could only blink in surprise. Most Omega's that he met never knew that they were pregnant until someone told them or until the end of their third month. He didn't know why this was until Reo told him that it was a safety mechanism. Because the first three months had the highest rate of miscarriages, the Omega's body blocks out the fact that they are pregnant until it is safer, and so they won't spiral into depression if they do have a miscarriage.

Furihata put a hand onto his stomach. “I can already tell that this pup is going to be strong. It's kind of weird that I can sort of feel their aura. It is quite fascinating actually.”

“Indeed,” Akashi nodded. The King didn't know what to do. Furihata was acting differently everyday and soon he wouldn't know what was going to happen, even if he could sometimes tell when something was about to happen. One thing he had learned was that a pregnant Omega, and even a pregnant Beta, was that they were all over the place. One minute they were one emotion and the next they were a different emotion. He learned a lot about pregnant individuals when one of Reo's friends got pregnant and kept barging into the castle without even caring that it was the King's castle. One of the times they had barged in, Akashi had yelled at them and the Beta had started to cry and yell for Reo, who scolded the red head for yelling at a pregnant person.

Akashi made a mental note to tiptoe around Furihata from now on.

~♔~

“I want Akashi!” Furihata bawled while curled up on the ground. Reo tried to get the Queen to stand up, but the small Omega refused to. “It hurts! I want my husband! AKASHI!”

“Dear, it's okay. Nothing wrong, but you need to calm down, please,” the Beta tried once more but the brunette screamed over and over again. “Eikichi, find out where Hayama went.” The Alpha nodded and went off to find the other guard who was supposed to be getting a doctor.

“It hurts. Why does it hurt?” the brunette asked, his innocent eyes filled with tears and fear.

Reo sighed and was finally able to lay a hand on Furihata's back. “I don't know, Dear. But it's too far away from when you're supposed to give birth...” he didn't want to finish that sentence for fear that it was true. That baby was an Akashi, it was strong.

The doctor arrived a couple of minutes afterwards. Behind him were two nurses who were carrying a stretcher. Furihata was transferred onto the stretcher and was carrying to a private room that he would be staying in until they knew what had happened, maybe a little bit longer, depending on the verdict.

If it really was the thing that Reo was fearing, then there was a good chance that Furihata would fall into depression. It would be devastating to the Omega since he was already in his fourth month of pregnancy and going into his fifth. The Beta sighed and sat down in one of the chairs that were outside the room and he waited. The other two had to leave because they needed rest until their next shift, but they told him to contact them if he found out anything.

The door opened and Reo stood up. The doctor sighed and looked at him. “Well, the pup is okay. There's no signs that it was a miscarriage and the cause of it is most likely stress.”

Reo blinked and tilted his head. “Stress?”

The doctor nodded. “Yes, stress. It could be stress about his duties or because someone in the castle made him uneasy. Maybe he is having doubts about the child and his position, however the must likely reason is because of his husband.”

“Akashi?” Reo sent the doctor a questioning gaze.

“The Queen may be thinking that he isn't perfect enough for the King considering the rumors about him killing someone because they weren't perfect. He may also think that the King doesn't want him anymore because they have not been spending any time together. When was the last time you saw them together?”

Reo thought for a moment. “About two months ago when Akashi went to the gardens and Furihata took him to the river.”

The doctor nodded again and wrote something down. “An Omega needs to be with their significant other quite a bit during a pregnancy. We haven't discovered the cause of it. However when an Omega is away from the father of their child for long periods of time, but also being near them at the same time, it causes this reaction that will make it seem like they are having a miscarriage. What we have come up with is that the baby reads their mother's moods and calls for their father, but in the process also hurts the mother.”

“So basically all they need is Akashi,” Reo clarified and the doctor nodded once more. “Okay, I'll go get Akashi. Thank you very much, you were a great help.” They both left the room and the Beta headed to the King's office. He knocked softly and then entered without waiting for a response.

The red head looked up with a blank look. “What is it, Reo.”

Reo pursed his lips. “It's about your wife.”

~♔~

“Are you okay?” Akashi asked as he helped Furihata sit down on the ground. The brunette nodded and the red head sat down on the blanket beside him. They were sitting by the river wasting the day away. Akashi could think about a lot of things he could be doing other than sitting here with his wife. He hadn't been able to do that much since it had been a couple of weeks since the scare, and everyone was being overly cautious with the Omega.

Furihata didn't say anything, but Akashi knew that it was bothering him. “Um, it's nothing.” He murmured and rubbed his stomach.

Akashi looked at him curiously. “Does it have something to do with the baby. Do you need to rest? Perhaps you are hungry...”

The brunette sighed. “Honestly, it's nothing just weird to think that there is a life in my stomach.” The red head observed him for a second and then went back to looking at the water. “You know, you can still work, I'll just sit in your office or something. I don't want to become a burden.”

“You're not a burden. You're just a pregnant Omega who needs their Alpha. There's nothing wrong with that.” Akashi told him. Furihata gave a wobbly smile. “Now, do you need anything to eat?” His wife pouted, but said that he was a little bit hungry, making Akashi smile slightly.

 

The months carried on like this. Furihata's pregnancy seemed to move much quicker without all of the panicking. The royal couple made an agreement that for 5 days of the week, they will sit in Akashi's office so that he could do work, and then in the evenings and other 2 days they would spend time together.

During Furihata's 6th month, Midorima and Kazunari were married and the latter told Furihata soon after that they were going to try for a baby. Nearing the end of his 7th month, and about a week after the Midorima's announcement, the marriage between Prince Kagami Taiga and Lady Kuroko Tetsuya happened. The wedding was grand and all of the guests knew that it would be the talk of Seirin for months.

Also, during those months, the reports of the Hanamiya family had become more frequent, but the files on what they were doing were not getting anything bigger. Akashi made sure that they were under constant watch to make sure that they didn't do anything. Hanamiya Makoto had also been seen meeting another Alpha that went by the name Haizaki Shougo, the well known second-in-command of a gang known as Fukuda Sogo.

Akashi knew that they were up to no good, but there was nothing he could do until he had evidence.

Month 7 turned into 8, and then into 9. The baby was due any day now. The whole kingdom seemed to be holding their breath as they waited for the announcement that the child was born. Kazunari had made sure to keep close to his best friend, and now Akashi would see Midorima coming and going more often when heading to his room.

The red head had also started to prepare for the baby by going through as much paper work as he could so that when the baby was born he could hand off most of the less important files. He had also started to realize how much he was starting to look forward to seeing Furihata, who had been ordered to not leave the room until the baby was born.

Akashi knew that staying in the room 24/7 was starting to drive the Omega mad, so he personally made sure that he had sufficient company to pass the hours.

The King stood up after he finished the last of his reports. Now for the next week, he will having almost nothing to worry about. However, he did make sure that he would be updated on the Hanamiya family.

He walked towards their room and when he got there, there were already a bunch of people in the room. All of them were nurses except for Kazunari who was holding Furihata's hand. Akashi could hear Hikaru barking so he closed the door behind him and walked to his wife. The brunette was already crying, Akashi didn't know if it was because of pain or because of something else, but he was crying.

The hours passed on with a lot of screaming, senseless babble and cursing, which is something that Akashi hadn't heard Furihata do before. They were agonizing long hours, but they were all worth it when the first cry of the child filled the room. The Queen let out a sob of relief and the nurses smiled, announcing that the child was a male. The nurses cleaned up the baby and soon he was placed in Furihata's arms, who smiled tiredly at his child.

“Akashi Kyou,” he whispered, making Kazunari raise an eyebrow.

“You're naming your child “apricot”?”

“Kazu-chan.”

“Yes.”

“Shut-up.”

“Okay~,” the raven hair gave the brunette an amused smile.

Furihata turned to Akashi and lifted their son slightly, motioning for the red head to take the baby. Akashi did and stared down at his child with a soft expression. This was his child. There were little tufts of red hair on his head, and like Kyou sensed that he was now with his father, he opening his eyes to show warm brown eyes. Their son had hair that showed that he was of royal blood, but eyes that showed that he was also going to become someone that Akashi could only hope he would become. A strict, but just ruler. He was perfect.

~♔~

Furihata twirled around the room while humming to the two month old baby in his arms. His loose frilly blouse entranced the baby while his flowing skirt made the dog want to play. His two children who he both loved dearly. The medium dog barked and wagged his tail before heading out the door.

“My little darling,” he whispered and kissed Kyou on the head.

The knock on the open door brought him out of his world and he turned to see Reo staring at him with a fond expression. “The picnic in set up. Akashi will be joining you in a couple of minutes.” Furihata nodded and grabbed a couple of light blankets just it case it got slightly cold or windy. Kyou was bundled in a nice blanket already, but the brunette wasn't going to risk it.

They made their way towards the willow tree and the Queen sat down on the blanket that had a picnic basket on it. He smiled as he stared at the castle and garden, then at his child and then at the willow tree.

A couple of minutes later, Akashi came jogging up the hill and he sat down beside his wife. The red head kissed the brunette on the forehead and smiled at their child. They ate in silence until Akashi turned to Furihata, he signaled something and Reo came to take Kyou from the Queen.

“Furiha–no, Kouki,” Akashi started before taking said person's hands. “When I first met you, I didn't think you were much. You looked plain and weak, but I was wrong. You are the most interesting person I have ever met, and also the strongest person, after all you gave birth to a living being. What I'm trying to say is that you were not what I was expecting, to be honest, I'm glad I was wrong. Over these last couple of months, my feelings for you have changed and I longer want you to leave. I want, no, I need you by my side.”

Furihata tilted his head. “Akashi-”

“Let me finish, please,” the red head took a deep breath. “I want to tell you that I love you, and I would like to remarry you.”

The brunette blinked. “What?”

“I would like to marry you, again.”

Furihata gave him a wobbly smile and nodded. “I love you too so of course I'll marry you again!”

 

 


End file.
